


an unutterable sigh

by storypaint (possibilityleft)



Category: Juno (2007)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Religious Themes & References, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possibilityleft/pseuds/storypaint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Su Chin invites Juno to youth group.  Juno is ambivalent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an unutterable sigh

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Awesome Ladies Ficathon](http://ineffort.livejournal.com/199061.html): Juno, Juno, singing Satan's songs and reading from the Bible.

The day after Juno leaves Women Now, she's walking through the school hallway in a daze, amazed by how nothing around her seems to have changed. Her lab group is still fighting over peach-flavored alcohol, Leah is still chasing men twice her age, and no one knows yet that she has something growing in herself that she isn't ready for. No one, that is, except Su Chin, who breaks away from prayer group around the flagpole before class and slips a little card into Juno's hand.

"You should go," she says. "Wednesday, I be there."

Juno nods to be polite. She slips into a bathroom stall, shoving her backpack down around her feet and sitting down to look at the card. It's for a youth group at a local Baptist church. She sighs and rolls her eyes and tucks it in her pocket anyway.

In the end she does go, partly to annoy Bren, who doesn't approve of the "extremism" of Su Chin's movement. They stand around in small clumps and drink gritty punch, and then a rather pathetic band plays some worship songs. Juno thinks about lifting her lighter in irony, but she isn't quite bored enough to want to be escorted from the building.

Su Chin keeps smiling at her and introducing her to people like the pastor's wife. They all want to hug her and tell her, sugary-sweet, that they're here for her in her time of need, and it really begins to piss her off. Sure, everyone is going to know about her pregnancy in a few months, but it's a _low blow_ to have someone spreading it around early.

She ducks out during the altar call, thankful that she isn't waddling yet and her escape can be quiet. She goes home and plays guitar, the wood firm against her flat stomach, and by the time she's finished a few songs she feels a lot better about everything.


End file.
